


First Love, Second Love, Third Love, Fouth....

by AllaireK



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 00:22:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8265872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllaireK/pseuds/AllaireK
Summary: "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry for being in love with you and do nothing about it. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry for needing you. That's just something I tend to do. I made a mistake, I thought that nothing will change when I tell you I love you. I'm such a foolish,  immature, selfish, and naive person for that. I'm sorry. It's my fault. What should I do to make up for it? To get back to where we used to be."-Kwon Jiyong"There was a time when I want to change my name, move somewhere else far away where nobody knows about me and start a new life. A clean slate. Too good to be true, right? There was a time, lots actually, where I want to disappear from this world. I have lying long enough. I just don't want to do it again."-Elizabeth Claire"Do you know what it feels like to cheat? She's the one I fall in love with and she's the one who loves me, but I always end up with someone that will never say 'You're great' or 'You're the one'? I bet you know that it feels suck."-Choi Seunghyun





	1. First Meeting

_Now, 31 Dec 2014_

**_Elizabeth‘s POV_ **

 “Can’t you stop doing that? What the hell is wrong with you?” I yell to my manager.

“Okay it’s my fault for not telling you, earlier.” He answers with no regret in his eyes “But, you always wanted to do this, right?”

“Yes I do want to do it, but I don’t know them.” I say, pouting “Beside cover magazine is not my _expert_.” I add.

“Stop with your lame excuses. It’s work, Liz, nothing personal.”

“You should do it.” Both of us look at the person who owns the voice.

My manager grin widely and I glare to my boyfriend who stands in the doorstep.

He looks stunning, in long sleeves black V-neck shirt and a simple worn-out jeans. It looks refreshing, except his hair! Oh I will not get used to it and I’m still mad at him for last night.

“What?” he says to me, seeing directly to my eyes.

Oh, that eye, it’s so deep. I can’t believe I end up sleeping with someone like him. A year ago I was still dreaming end up with a no-name-man. A person who work five days a week for a living or a person who just own a small café in the corner of the street, or even a bartender. Look who I end up with now? Choi Seung Hyun. Yes, you right. The famous Bigbang rapper, T.O.P..

Hold on. Did I just say that he is my boyfriend? Well, not officially true.

“Can’t you stop defending him? It’s a thousand times already.” I yell at him too, oh I don’t like this.

“But you do it anyway, right Liz?” my never ending sulk manager start his attack.

“True.” Seung Hyun says while kissing my forehead and mouth the word ‘ _Morning_ ’

“What is it?” I give up, he’s right I’ll do it anyway.

“What?” He’s driving me crazy.

“What kind of magazine? What kind of photo shoot? Who’s the other model? Where? When? Stuff like that.”

“Oh right,” He quickly open his iPad to see the detail of my next job.

“Ya hyung! Here you are!”

“We’re looking everywhere for you!”

It’s Seungri and Daesung, the two youngest Bigbang members. They walk in and sit in front of us with a big grin in their face.

“You should know what happen to Jiyong hyung…”

I ignore when Seungri continue to chat with his hyung, and wait for manager to explain in it to me. Instead of ‘ _explaining_ ’, he walks closer to me and handing me his iPad, while sit down in a couch next to mine.

“Here, you better check it out yourself. I have something else to do.”

“Ya bastard! What the hell is that something else you need to do?” I yell at him while throwing a pillow.

“Easy. It’s photo choosing from yesterday. Also I need to fly back to Seoul tonight.” He throws the pillow back at me.

I gave him a question look.

“The last photo shoots problem. We meet at Haneda in two days, yes?” He raise from the couch and walk to the other table.

“How?” I ask while reading the contract and the detail of the photo shoot.

“Your passport, ticket, everything you need already prepare in your room. Oh and also call Chrissie, she said you need to finish that paper from... Uh…”

“Got it.” I say cutting him.

“I’ll go now, everybody.” He says waving goodbye

“Ahh, Noona so lucky to have hyung as her personal assistant. Hyung, be my manager instead!” Plead Seungri as Jinwoo walk closer to the door.

“Oh? You serious? I’ll be more than happy Seungri. She does already have two assistant anyway, I won’t be really needed.” He says jokingly and walks out.

“Ya, you!” I throw a pillow to Jinwoo, but he’s already gone.

Seungri, Daesung, and Seunghyun laugh together as soon as I curse to my manager.

“Youngbaeee! Wait for me!” That’s Jiyong’s voice from outside, his voice is really loud, if he’s here I’m sure my head will get dizzy.

“Yo, hyung. This hyung keeps missing and we always end up finding him with noona” Seungri says to Youngbae who just arrive while pointing at me.

“Seungri ya, you’re older than me.” I say not looking at him, still reading the detail of the photo shoot.

“Call me oppa then.”

I ignore him and continue to read

“Ya, Song EunRi!” he yell and throw a pillow at me.

“Stop it will you?” Seunghyun grab the pillow and put it beside him, as I look at him confuse.

“What?” he asks

“Don’t you think we’re over it alrea..”

Before I can finish, he kiss me! Not the usual kiss he did, this one is intense, deeper than every other kiss he gave me. My eyes widen, as I see Jiyong at the doorstep bringing a camera.

 

**_Jiyong’s POV_ **

“Youngbaeee! Wait for me!” I yell as he tries to get away from me.

I bring this fucking camera so that we can film a good backstage story, who knows we got another BigbangTV like old time.

“Ya! This bastard is not even listening to what I have to say.” I stop running and curse to myself as I see Youngbae get into waiting room.

I see Jinwoo, Elizabeth’s manager walk out with a big grin in his face. His eyes meet mine.

“Ya Jiyong, you do that photo shoot in Japan too, aren’t you?” he asks me, as I wave.

“Yes I do hyung.” I answer politely.

“Ahh this kid, always put on a good manner. I start to regret it say no to you a long time ago.” I can see it that it’s not entirely true. He is a very good manager. He’s capable of doing the impossible. Well, very capable with Lizzy. Both of them really are something else. While Jinwoo hyung always take care of every schedule she has with YG and Korean show biz matter. She has other two managers, one for business matter and other one for producing music and her modeling career. Not to mention that all three of them is in contact for everything, her schedule is put online so that the four of them can change it according to what’s more important or what she want to do, that’s what she said anyway.

I remember the first time I met her, three years ago, she was so beautiful. I was mesmerized with her figure and of course her voice. Why not she’s become a singer and let the world know how talented she is?

 

_Then, March 2012_

I just finish a meeting with this designer, Collin Ryes. He is very famous designer. I’m so delighted to be working with him.

“Oh do you know the female model?” He asks me politely as he reaches the door and look at me directly.

“No I don’t.” I answer

“You should meet her before the shoot tomorrow. She’s probably in her waiting room.” He says while gesture that I should follow him. Well I don’t have anything to do, so why not right?

“Okay.” I say while following him in the corridor.

“She always asks for the further waiting room.” Hewalks in front of me, explaining why we need to walk this far to get to her.

“Wait,” He says stopping me on my track “Listen closely.”

I obey and listen to everything he has to says, but he doesn’t say a word. Until I hear a soft voice from inside.

“… 맘은이리울적한데

말할사람이없다

나도가끔활짝웃고싶은데

곁엔아무도없다

_(Translate : (My) heart wants to cry, but I have no one to talk to._

_Sometimes, I want to smile widely, but I have no one by my side)_

_Maybe I’m missing you… oh oh_

_Maybe I’m missing you… oh oh_

_Maybe I’m missing you… oh oh_

_Maybe I’m miss…_ ”

“That was amazing, Liz” Collin says while open the door.

“Ah Col, you’re too kind.” She stops to answers and giggles.

“No, seriously it is amazing, right Mr. Kwon?”

“Ah yes it is.” I couldn’t take my eyes of her. She’s a true beauty and her voice, oh God, I want to write a song for her, I want to produce an album for her, and I want to sing with her.

“Ah thank you then.” She says blushing. Damn! She’s cute too. Oh “Come in please, both of you.”

That’s when I realize that Mr. Ryes and I still standing in the doorstep.

“Oh right, I almost forget to come in.” She smiles at us.

“Let me introduce your mate for tomorrow photo shoot, Mr. Kwon known as G-Dragon.” He introduces me.

“I’m Elizabeth Claire. Nice to meet you.” She says offering a handshake. I take her hand.

“Nice to meet you too, and please just Jiyong, I’m Kwon Jiyong.” She smiles and nods.

“You sound familiar.” She surprises Collin and me. Well, I think everybody know me. She’s just one from many people who doesn’t know. My heart fell a little.

“You don’t know him?” Collin can’t hide his surprise.

“No, I know. I should have known, right?” She says while closing her eyes, thinking. “Ah, she can’t get enough, Bigbang? No wonder you look so familiar.” She continues, blushing.

“You know our song?” I ask shyly, she knows a song from our very first album, not the last one we have. I thought Alive album is a best one we have so far, but probably not.

“I was study in Seoul for my middle high, until 2006. So yes I know.”

She surprises us again with that answers of her.

“You what?” Collin interrupts my imagination “You never told me.” He continues while sitting down.

“You never ask Col, no hard feeling.” She shrugs her shoulder.

“Ah I’m sorry to ask, but the song that you just sang, can you tell me whose song is that, I never hear it once.” I ask

“I’ll be surprise if you already heard it. Want to hear more?” She answers, Collin and nod in agreement.She takes back the guitar beside her and start playing.

“아무생각없이평소와같이

보통사람들과만나웃고말하지

밤이되면　TV가　내　유일한　친구고

아침해가　떠오르면은　그제서야　잠이들죠”

_(Translate : Without any thoughts, just like any other day_

_I met up with people and talked and laugh_

_When the night comes, the TV is my only friend_

_When the morning sun rises, then I finally fall asleep)_

 

“I think that’s enough for today.” She stops in the middle and smile again at us.

She sings, this time rapping. She can do this to? Oh she’s so wonderful, talented I mean.

“How can you end up in Seoul?and I’m curious too, who sing that song? I’ll download it right away.” Collin curiosity helps me from asking myself.

“My father is half Korean.” She answers still smiling “And I’m sorry Collin you can’t download that song.”

“Why?” Collin and I say it in the same time.

“Drink gentleman?” She just laughs and walks to the table.

“Whiskey, yes please.” Collin answers

“How about you, Mr. Kwon?”

“I’ll take some too if you start calling me Jiyong.” I hope she can’t hear the nervousness on my voice.

“Alright.” She says while pouring the so called whiskey to two glasses and brings it to us.

“That song title is Missing You.” She says while pouring herself a glass full. That shocks me. Is she a heavy drinker?

“She is.”

“Pardon?” I say, turn face to Collin, don’t quite get what he’s mean.

“She is a heavy drinker for sure. Heavier than me and I’m Russian.” I heard that Collin is a very heavy drinker, he can handle 2 bottle of Wine with a lot of beer in the same time, that’s what the photographer said to me, so that’s mean that she more than that? Unbelievable.

“So Missing You by?” He continues to ask about the song.

“I write those.” She says while finishing her drink.

“Those?” I ask blankly.

“These? All _these_?“ Collin says as he grabs a lot of paper in the table in front of us. That shocks me too. That is probably hundred pieces of paper.

Hold a sec. She is a song writer? Oh God, I think I fall in love.

“You know my other two jobs aren’t you Collin?” She says shocking her head.

“That probably skip mind. What is it again?” He can’t hide his excitement, I can’t too. She has the other two jobs, wow.

She sighs and walks toward us, taking one of the file folders and a few songs paper.

“This is my contact for buying Lee Corp next season, meaning I do business. These papers fill with unfinished lyrics, full song, or even just a beat, meaning I’m a song writer plus producer if my friends ask me to.” She adds ‘ _Got it?’_ with her gesture.

“Yeah right, you’re a busy person. Thanks for doing this photo shoot anyway.” He says still looking at the paper in his hand. She walks to the other end of the room taking her phone and make a call.

“I’ll go first, I have something I need to take care of. Feel free to make yourself at home.” And just like that she walks out and leaves a big smile in my face.

 

_Now, 30 Dec 2014_

“Ah hyung. You both do great anyway?” I say finally come back to reality.

“Yeah, right.” He laughs“I’ll go first, okay. See you at the photo shoot?” He says

“You’re leaving?”Are they’re leaving now?

“Yeah, I’ll do photo check first and fly back to Seoul in six hour. Bye-bye Jiyong. Have fun tonight!” Before I can ask other question he’s already walking towards the exit.

I just walk to the waiting room everybody in. I hear giggling and shouting as I enter the room.

My eyes widen when I see her and Seunghyun hyung kissing in front of me. My heart fell, as I see them. Why not? Because I have like her since the very first time I met her three years ago.


	2. Jiyong's Story

**_Youngbae’s POV_ **

“What are you doing?” She pushes Seunghyun hyung as Jiyong enter the room.

“I don’t know public display affection is your thing hyung.” Jiyong says to hide his feeling from everyone, but I know better. His eyes meet mine for a split second, before Seungri broke the silent.

“Jiyong hyung you have yours too, you know. Why don’t you call her already?”

“Yes hyung, call Kiko already.” Daesung add the fuel to the fire.

I see Seunghyun hyung whispers to her and smile to me. ‘ _It feels good_ ’ that’s what his smile means. I remember that hyung and Lizzy got into a fight last night, they seems fine, but not really.

“I’m not dating her.” Jiyong says breaking my imagination. “Youngbae you tell me that you want to grab a bite earlier?”

“Oh?” I say confuse, then it hit me. He doesn’t like it being with hyung if Lizzy is around and he doesn’t like being with Lizzy when Seunghyun is around.

“No I don’t you’re the one who want to grab a bite.” He glares at me. “All I want is to talk about the song for our next album you hum earlier this morning and you say that you’ll talk if I follow you.”

“Ya Jiyong, I thought you already eat?” Seunghyun hyung says when I walk closer to the door.

“Bite and eat is two different thing hyung.” He smiles while handing me the camera. I can see it that his smile doesn’t reach his eyes.

“I’ll wait outside.” Jiyong say whispering only to I could hear. I nod and I walk inside again give Seungri the camera.

“He’s right you know.” Lizzy says to Seunghyun hyung.

“Bite and eat is different thing?”

“That too.” She says annoyed.

“What he’s right about?” I knew it that Lizzy doesn’t like this side of hyung, but he always say ‘ _It’s not a big deal_ ’ to me when I told him.

“Public display affection.” She says while stand up “You know I don’t like it too. I thought you know better.”The atmosphere change. I hate it that it happen now, before our concert. If it doesn’t end well we’re going to have two people in a bad mood.

“Are you angry because I kiss you in front of these kids?” Seunghyun hyung grab her arms.

“No. I’m annoyed, because you ignore the fact.” She raises her voice a little, but everyone notice. There’s no one dare to talks or even move a muscle, even Seungri doesn’t dare to breath.

Lizzy’s phone ring. Save everyone from choking.

Her face’s change a little when she sees the caller id. She scares? Who could it be?

“I need to take this.” She says simply back to her original self, takes her bag and walk outside to the opposite direction where Jiyong is waiting for me.

We’re still silent until Seungri being Seungri.

“Hyung,” He yells to me

“What brat?”

“Aiishh so mean,” He sulks “Is Jiyong hyung really doesn’t like Kiko?”

I actually don’t know what to say to that, Jiyong does like her, but not that much, it’s not the same feeling he has towards her.

“They’re not dating.” I say finally, choosing not to lie. “I need to go now, or Jiyong would kill me.”

“Don’t get to frustrate hyung.” I add especially to Seunghyun hyung who looks frustrate.

I wave them goodbye not willing to see what’s coming. When I walk out I see Jiyong is staring straight behind me. I see angered and hurt in his eyes then I look behind me to find an empty corridor. When I want to ask him what he saw, he blink and tears come running down his cheek.

“I’m so sorry, Ji.” I hug him knowing how hard it is to love someone who is loved by everyone.

 

_Then, March 2012_

“Youngbae!” Jiyong shouts to me in front of YG building.

“Oh you’re back already?” I say remembering his call when he just finished a fashion photo shoot in Paris.

“Yes, I’m back already.” He says hugging me to tightly. “Youngbae, Youngbae, Youngbae, you know, you know?”

“What?” I snap and push him lightly.

“I met a girl.” He starts “She’s perfect.”

“You met a girl a thousand times and you always say they’re perfect.” I say walking in front of him to studio. “And you told me that already over the phone.”

“She’s different. It’s a different kind of _perfect_ , the real one, _one of a kind_ type of perfect.” I ignore him and start the computer as soon as I enter the studio. “Youngbae ya! You should listen to me this time!”

“Okay,” I give up, it’s better letting him tell me now and get it over with, then listen to his nagging all week, hell month! “Tell me how is she?”

“She’s half Korean. Oh I mean quarter. Her father is half Korean, I heard somewhere that her step mother is Korean. She recently lives in Singapore, but Collin says she wants to move to Seoul. Hair brown red, eyes brown with green or blue when the lighting hit the spot, three or four centimeter taller than me, her smile is gorgeous, her lips pink and tender, she’s a true beauty.”

He looks at me, but I know better that his mind is wondering somewhere, when it hit me.“You kiss her?” I yell

“Yes.” He says lightly.

“How?” wow my friend is one of a beast here.

“For photo shoot, of course. Do you think I will just kiss someone I like?” oh I was wrong.

“What else do you know about her? You ask her number, right?” I ask, avoiding his last question.

“I have it. I ask her if she wants so go around the city or when she wants to looking for a house or apartment.” He finished disappointed.

“Nice excuses, man. I’m proud of you.” I smirk

“Ya, don’t be mean!” He sulks like a five years old boy.

“So what makes you like her? You just tell me about her appearance, nothing else?”

“Her name is Elizabeth Claire she...”

“Elizabeth Claire?” I cut him. I meet Elizabeth when I held my solo concert years ago. She is indeed perfect. She said that she is a model and the others. The others that she means is event organizer, big event organizer, that’s what I thought until someday I googled her, she is the owner of AXW Corp. one of the biggest company that have almost everything in every corner, that’s what I found. I even like her so much back then, until I realize that she’s out of my reach. I know too that she is somehow related to music, because I hear a melody in her voice every time I saw her on an interview, or it’s just my imagination. Our short meeting, probably one hour, enough for me to have a huge crush on her back then, so I stalk her, by stalk I mean asking around and googled, no biggie. Now Jiyong back from Paris, brings back the news that actually obvious.

“You know her?” he looks at me shock, with excited and sad eyes.

“She’s the one that I have a huge crush on years back.” I say simply.

“Oh.” I hear his voice break.

“No worry Ji, I’m over her. You don’t have to be sorry or anything.” I encourage him and it’s true I’m over her, not really actually, but I know that I can’t have her. I know that I’m not worthy of her and Jiyong on the other hand probably will make a different.

“Why did you over her? She’s not someone who can be over with, easily.” He asks me curious and it’s true it’s not easy, but as I mention earlier it’s just a huge crush.

“It’s just a crush, Ji. Even it’s a huge one it can’t be love, because I just meet her and chatting for an hour and then I never meet her again. So, yeah you know the rest.”

“Okay.” He finally says something.

“Youngbae..” he start hesitantly and stop in the middle. We stay like that a few minute, before I can’t take it anymore.

“Spill.” I order him. He still doesn’t say anything, and then he looks at me right through my eyes, and look down.

“I think I fall in love.” He says sadly.

That reaction happens once a long time ago, when we still a trainee. He fell in love with someone from his high school. He was really happy, but then that bitch cheated! It broke him into a million pieces. He wrote a lot of broken hearted songs from that experience of him. He gave his all to her, he believe her with his life, and he probably would jump off the cliff if she told him to. He loved her blindly, but as his friend I know that he really did love her. He almost loses it all when he caught her sleeping with someone. He cried for maybe a week, he didn’t go to training until our CEO ask me what’s wrong with him, I only can say that he sick, he owns me big for that.

The real reason why he never really wants to be in a relationship is because of this. He always says that our fans are important and all that fan service stuff like Seungri. He also says that he just wants to make good music and not ready from a relationship. ‘ _I will have one someday, when I’m ready and when the right one came to my life. Whichever comes first_ ’ he adds.

That’s eyes he makes right know is the one I hate the most. He’s really serious when it comes to ‘ _the girl_ ’ he’s been waiting for his whole life, but right now he doesn’t believe in himself. He’s scares that the thing happen a long time ago happens again. He scare that this girl is the same with that bitch.

“She is someone who worth the wait and the bloody fight, Ji” I say, “I knew it and I know too that she will never make someone else get hurt.” I continue and add ‘ _If she knows_ ’ on my mind.

“Her voice is echoing in my mind, Bae, I can’t make it stop.” He covers his ear with both of his hand and shakes his head.

“Let it out then. Write it down, like you always do.”

“She can sing Youngbae, and her voice is beautiful.” He says while walk to the instrument and take a guitar and he sits on the table, trying to find the right word to say and he sings.

“아무생각없이평소와같이

보통사람들과만나웃고말하지

밤이되면　TV가　내　유일한　친구고

아침해가　떠오르면은　그제서야　잠이들죠

 

내맘은이리울적한데

말할사람이없다

나도가끔활짝웃고싶은데

곁엔아무도없다

_Maybe I’m missing you… oh oh_

_Maybe I’m missing you… oh oh_

_Maybe I’m missing you… oh oh_

_Maybe I’m missing you…”_

I mesmerized by my friend, that song is really good, even he hang the first verse, this is the very first time he write a complete song while being frustrate.

“That’s great!” I yell “You are indeed a rare piece,Ji.” I say praising my best friend.

“No,” he says smirking “It’s her song. Her voice singing this song keeps repeating in my head ever since I heard it.”

“She can sing?” I am shocked to hear that she really can sing, so I was right “She write the song too?”

His eyes change, it was like back then when his song Lie being number one. He is happy, beyond happy. I can see it that my best friend is indeed falling I love.

“She’s perfect.” I say after a long time.

“Indeed she is.” He answers without any sign hesitation.

 

_Now, 1 January 2015_

“That was fun!” I shout as I enter the waiting room. Jiyong and me talk to the staff first before come here. There is something bothering him. He’s late for twenty minute for the briefing. I call him of course, twenty minutes before the briefing. He answer my second call, sounds really gloomy, something happen. I can’t ask that time because I call him in front of everyone. He says that he really needs to take care of something and being late for the briefing. I mad at him, an act, and say that he need to be here at least thirty minutes before we’re on.

When he arrived, he just need to change and redoing his makeup. He apologized to everyone. His mind is somewhere else. Thanks God when it comes to performing he always doing great hiding his gloomy mood,

Even now after the concert, I’m the one who did his job as a leader. Not that I refuse, but I never see him this way before, not even when the sky fall down. I’ll ask him when we get back to hotel or at the after ‘ _new year_ ’ party.

“Indeed hyung, Singapore is amazing.” Daesung reply while changing his shirt.

“Where’s noona, hyung?” Seungri ask Seunghyun hyung. I feel the air around Jiyong and me tense. It is about Lizzy that bothering him like this. I thought he’s over it already.

“She is younger than you, brat.” hyung hit Seungri head.

“Ouch, hyung, but she’s with you. That’s makes her my noona!” Seungri sulking.

I see Jiyong say nothing and walk out. It is indeed about her.

“Where are you going hyung?” Daesung notices Jiyong leaving.

“Don’t bother him Dae.” I say stopping him from following Jiyong outside. He needs some time alone.

I see him smile to me a little before disappears.

“He is not in a good mood since this morning.” Seunghyun hyung says“What happen to him Youngbae?”

“I don’t actually know, but I know now is not the time to ask him why.” I answer him, to put a stop on ‘ _Jiyong is not in a good mood talk_ ’.

 

We change and clean up the makeup, getting ready to leave for the party, Jiyong still hasn’t return yet.

Then my phone vibrates. There are three messages from Jiyong.

The first one is an hour ago, when he leaves. It says.

_Thanks_

The second one comes thirty minutes ago. It says

_Tell him I’m sorry_

The last one, the one that he just sends make me shock in horror

_I will go straight to Tokyo. Takeoff at 6._

I dial his phone in a rush. He answers immediately.

“Where are you now?” I yell at him. Daesung, Seungri, Seunghyun hyung, and our manager all look at me with questioned eyes.

“Airport. Youngbae ya, tell the other I’m sorry, I need some time to thing and someone to see.” I can hear through his voice that he is desperate for a company.

“Will you be okay?” I say. He never runs away like this before, except that one time. “Do you want me to catch the next flight?”

“No don’t. Have fun with the other. They’re calling me, Youngbae see you next week. I hang up now.”

“Wait! It’s only five, how can…” And he hangs up before I can ask more. Well, I know he needs sometimes alone, but this is just too much. I hope I can help him in the time like this, but I have more concerts to do this month. Arggh fuck my life!

“Is that Jiyong? He’s already in Airport right? His flight will take off soon” I look at our manager, surprise that she’s already knows.

“What did you say noona?” Seunghyun says, he is angry.

“He goes to Tokyo for photo shoot, today.” She says simply.

“Today?” Seungri, Daesung, Seunghyun hyung and I say it in the same time.

“Yes today.”

“Isn’t it supposed to be tomorrow?” I ask, worry that he is lying.

“Yes, it supposed so. But we got a call this afternoon that it advances to today, because of something. When Jiyong heard about it he say booked a flight. So I did. I though he told you that already” She explain carefully, scares that we’ll get angry for knowing nothing.

“Seunghyun you got a call from Lizzy.” His personal manager calls him from the door waving him his phone.

“Where are you?” He snaps at her. I study his reaction while he listens to what Lizzy says on the other line.

“You what?” He’s angry. “We need to talk.”

“WAIT! DON’T YOU DARE HANG UP ON ME!?” The room feel into silent when he yell at Lizzy, he never do that in almost one year of their secret relationship.

CRACK!

“SHIT, SHIT, SHIT!” He curses as he walks out the room.

He just threw his phone to the mirror.

“It’s okay everyone. He just tired and upset. Please don’t be too lost in the moment and get back to what were you doing before. I’m sorry if this shocks you. I’m very sorry, on his behalf.” Everyone in the room can’t even move a muscle until then.

_What the hell is wrong with them?_


End file.
